A Thief, The Drug, and A Broken Heart
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Thalia's heartbroken and she can't forget about Luke no matter what she tries. Then there's him, the 'drug', that makes her forget about him. She falls into a mutual weirdness and then when it all seems to be ok again, he's back. Set in high school. Contains some Thaluke and Thalico. Different from my usual so tell me what you think. :D RawR!
1. Prologue

**This is a little different from what I normally do so tell me how you guys like it. RawR :D enjoy and review **

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

There's always that one guy in every girl's life that she'll never, ever get over no matter how much she tries to forget him. That was one thing that happened to me. I couldn't get his blonde hair, blue eyes, and contagious smile out of my mind. That's when I met him. He changed everything. He was my sworn enemy; our fathers had already made that clear. But there was something about him that just drew me closer.

Remember that guy I was trying to forget? Well let's just say that there's no way I would be forgetting him. Not when he….never mind I think I'll start the story from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Thief**

**The 'Drug'**

**A Broken Heart**

There he was again with the cheerleader. I rolled my eyes and tried not to vomit. It was my last day as a junior and well that was the last thing that I needed to see. I sulked over to my locker and stuffed all my things into my backpack.

"Hey you going to beach with everyone after school?"

I looked up to find Nico standing there. I wasn't considering going and I know for a fact that Nico hate the beach himself. I like the beach but I knew Luke was going. Where Luke goes his skanky cheerleader girlfriend Kelly goes with.

"No why?" I asked.

"Well it looks like it could possibly rain today so I was going to head to the movies. I just so happen to obtain an extra ticket to go see the zombie movie." Nico suggested.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Sure I'll go see the Zombie Movie with you."

"Good because I was going to drag you with me no matter what you said." He grinned.

I looked at the clock, "What time does this movie start?"

"At 1:45, so we better go get something to eat before we go see the movie." Nico managed.

"Wouldn't we just eat popcorn at the theater?" I asked.

Nico looked at me like I was serious, "No I want some pizza!"

Just as we were walking out to my car Annabeth and Percy caught us, "Hey where are you guys headed?"

"The movies and pizza!" Nico called.

"What movie?" Percy asked.

"The Zombie Movie." Nico grinned.

"Have fun you two, we're not going to the beach anymore. We're all just going to veg out over at my place." Percy said, "So you're invited to come over after your movie to watch more movies."

With that Nico and I were on our way to his favorite pizza parlor. Paulie's was one of the more forgotten pizza places but it has some of the best Italian food. Nico swore that it was better than anything his mother ever made and she was full blood Italian. Nico liked the place because they made BLT pizza. Trust me it tastes way better than it sounds. The fact that they actually put mayo on a pizza made me gag at first but I tried it and loved it. Take my word on this one, just try it.

Nico and I walked in and the waitress instantly seated us. She knew our usual when we come here so she sent the order back without even asking what we were going to get. Nico sipped on his Mellow Yellow and I did the same with my Cherry Coke. There was something that I found enjoyable in hanging out with Nico.

"So there's something that I want to give you." He smiled as he pulled something out of the pockets of his black cargos.

He slid a small package wrapped in shiny black paper across the table at me. I looked at him funny, "What's this for?"

"Just because." He shrugged, "Now open it."

I carefully opened the package and gasped, it was a charm bracelet that I was admiring the other day in the mall. The one I almost bought but decided against it. There were charms for all my favorite things.

"This had to of cost a fortune!" I exclaimed.

"Not really, I just had to work over time for the past three weeks." Nico grinned at me.

I smiled at him, "How did you find a Green Day charm?"

"The charms I had them custom made by our friends in the shop. I paid Jake, Beckendorf, and Leo twenty bucks each to make the charms. The original charms were a little bland alone." Nico explained.

"Thanks Nico." I smiled.

"Like I said it was not problem. All I had to do was work over time for it." He grinned.

He held out his hand and helped me put the bracelet on. My other charm bracelet was also on my wrist. That charm bracelet was a gift from Luke. He had gotten it for me when we were sophomores. We had been best friends at the time and that seemed like such a long time ago. The charm bracelet had seemed to dull in the past year. It didn't shine like it used to.

Our pizza came and we had a wonderful lunch. The movie was ok, not enough gore for me. Too much romance in it. If I wanted to watch a movie about zombie romance I would go watch Warm Bodies, which is the only zombie romance that captured the whole essence correctly.

"So do you want to go over to Percy's or what?" he asked.

I knew my mother didn't care where I was, she was probably out getting drunk or having a good time with one of her gentleman friends. Jason and I tried to stay out of the house as much as we could. I practically lived at Annabeth's or Nico's and Jason practically lived over at Leo's or Piper's.

"Can we go back to my place so I can dump this stuff there and then over to your place?" I asked him.

Nico shrugged, "Sure no problem. Sounds like you're staying over tonight?"

I nodded. Nico knew what I would go through if I had gone home. My mom was probably the worst mother in the world. She had spent all of her money on booze, drugs, and lingerie. So mostly I stayed away from her and she stayed away from me.

When we got to my house Nico waited for me out in my car. I could hear my mom in her room, all the way upstairs with a man. They were so loud it was disgusting. Her maid Lupe was still cleaning. I tossed my backpack and crap into my room which happens to be the basement.

I walked over to Lupe and smiled, "Lupe you can go home now you don't need to stay any longer."

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through my mother's to find at least three hundred. Lupe deserved it, she had bills to take care of and this house was a pigsty the last time I had seen it.

I handed it to her and took another two hundred for myself. Lupe smiled graciously at me, "Gracias senorita."

"No problem Lupe." I smiled. Lupe had practically raised me when I was younger.

With that Nico and I headed back to his place.


	3. Chapter 2

Nico smiled when we walked into his house. His mom was in the kitchen making something that smelled really garlicky.

"Mom I'm home!" Nico called when he finished putting his backpack in the closet.

Maria stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled, "Oh and you've brought Thalia with you."

"Hi Maria." I smiled.

"Well dinner will be ready by five, Thalia are you staying over tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so." I smiled.

"Good tomorrow we can go shopping." She smiled. Maria had gotten into the habit of spoiling me whenever I was over long enough to take me shopping.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Mom you don't have to take Thalia shopping, you just took her last Saturday."

"No, no she needs something to wear to the gala." Maria smiled.

Maria holds this gala thing every year for her debutante group. My mother was a part of it and that was the only thing that she manage to show up for completely sober. She couldn't even show up to a band concert sober.

There was an awkward silence until Nico broke it, "Thalia can just wear the prom dress you bought her."

"No, she needs a new dress. We're getting you a new tux also young man." Maria was becoming agitated with Nico. That was when her Italian accent showed through the most.

"Why can't I just wear the one I wore for prom?" Nico whined.

"Because you need a new one. No more whining about it." She said decidedly.

Maria smiled at me, "Now sweetheart we'll have fun with the shopping. I know you find it quite comical to see Nico in a tux." Maria smiled. Today her lips were a classy bright red. Like the lipstick the actresses wore in the 1940's.

I must admit it was pretty funny to see Nico in a tux. When he came to pick me up for prom I almost died of laughter. Imagine Nico, who happens to be a tall awkward 6'3", in a tux. Then again he did laugh when he saw me in the dress I had gotten. Formal attire just wasn't out forte.

And if you're thinking about it, yes I did go to prom with Nico. We went as friends because our friends claimed that we needed to go and that it was something we would regret later in life if we didn't. Honestly it was just another overpriced dance with crappy music. Well I did have a little fun standing off towards the corner with Nico making fun of all the awkwardness between some of the couples. Not to mention how ridiculous some of the people looked.

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled me up the stairs to his room. Now I must admit that Nico's room is almost as awesome as mine. Well the time that I actually spend in my room. Nico's was like my second home before Annabeth's. He plopped down on his bed, which was freshly made no doubt by Maria.

I plopped down next to him and we just kind of sat there in silence. Nico looked over at me and grinned. Not just any grin, the evil wicked grin that happens to show up right before he had something horrible planned.

"TICKLE MONSTER!" he exclaimed before launching a full on tickle attack on me.

"Nico….ah….stop it!" I managed to get out in my laughing fit.

Nico pulled me onto his lap and continued to tickle me. Finally he stopped and looked at me for a minute. He nuzzled my neck with his nose and I instantly felt guilty. I know Nico likes me and I know that I don't like him in that way because I'm still hung up over Luke.

I squirmed away from him and he looked at me kinda funny before sprawling out on his bed.

"Thalia why don't you just forget about him. He's not worth it." Nico sighed.

I sat down by him and put his head in my lap, "Easier said than done."

Nico rolled his eyes and sat up. He was really close to me and his nose was touching mine, "Yeah I know that but if you'd start getting yourself out there and seeing someone else, preferably me, maybe you'll forget about him faster."

I turned away from him and shook my head, "Nico I don't want you to get hurt."

He raised his eyebrows and me and smirked, "Thalia the only person you're hurting is you. You could have someone who loves you and cares for you as more than just his best friend or the guy who only sees you as his best friend and that's all you'll ever be."

"Nico, I know that you're hurting." I muttered.

He grabbed my face and cupped it with his hands, "Thalia, look at me and listen."

I looked up at him and stayed quiet. He took a deep breath but stayed quiet also. All I could hear was the pounding of our hearts. It always got this way when I was this close to Nico. I really hated emotions. They were too confusing. Nico rested his forehead on mine and I could feel his breath hovering over my lips. My breath hitched and then the next thing I know Nico was kissing me.

I froze up and I could tell that Nico was slightly frowning. Then I slowly began to kiss him back. That was the moment I had officially deemed myself the worst person on the face of the Earth. I wasn't going to allow myself to use Nico like that. I pulled away and ran out of the room.

"Thals wait!" Nico called.

I ran out of the house and to my car. I allowed it to take me to Annabeth's. Annabeth was reading a book in her living room. She had gotten home from Percy's. She saw me from the window and was already at the door before I was even out of my car.

"Thals what's wrong?" she asked.

"Annabeth we're going to a party." I said before I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my car.

On our way to Rachel Dare's house Annabeth looked at me, "Thalia what happened?"

"There's nothing wrong." I lied.

"Thalia you're only like this when something's wrong." Annabeth said.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied through gritted teeth.

By the time we got Rachel's the party was in full swing. There was tons of loud music, alcohol, drugs, and tons of other things that were common high school party staples. The first thing I did was grab a bottle of whatever and found someplace where there weren't as many people.

I sat out on the balcony and drank ¾ of the bottle. Life was too confusing at the moment.

"Thalia, what the hell are you doing?"

I turned around to find Luke standing there. He looked like he was pissed. He walked over to me and took the bottle out of my hand, "You're going home right now. Where's your car?"

"Parked."

"Smart ass." He muttered and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I hissed as I punched him repeatedly.

Luke found my car and snatched my keys out of my pocket. He slid me into the back seat and himself into the driver's seat. He pulled into my driveway and pulled me out of the car. I spit on him and he just ignored it.

Later after I had calmed down just a little bit, Luke looked at me. He didn't seem amused, "Thalia this shit has to stop."

"I didn't ask you to interfere." I slurred.

"Thalia, I'm going to stay with you tonight." He shook his head, "I don't need you running off to God knows where and getting yourself hurt."

Before I could say anything in retaliation, I made a beeline for the bathroom. This was just lovely. Luke was right behind me. I felt him sweep my hair into his hands and hold it back until I finished what I was doing. When I finished I collapsed into a sobbing heap. Luke pulled me onto his lap and held me close.

"Shh, Thals what's wrong?" he asked.

I looked up at him and before I knew what I was doing I kissed him. Luke froze for a second before he kissed me back. There was no way I was going to be able to face Nico now. Not after this and what had happened at his house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok this chapter was written last night while I was practically half asleep, so bear with it today lol. Review and tell me what you think, even if you have suggestions give them to me and i will gladly use them. RawR :D enjoy and review. Love ya guys!**

The next morning I woke up feeling like I was going to literally up-chuck my insides. Luke was still holding me like he had been the night before. I looked around my room and groaned, it was pretty messy. Half my closet was out on the floor, my dresser was torn apart, my couch was a mess, pictures were scattered all over the floor, and it looked like there had been a hurricane.

"Thals, are you feeling ok?" Luke asked.

I shook my head and instantly regretted it. My head was throbbing and Luke just rocked me back and forth. There was nothing that felt at all right about this. I felt so horrible, I literally ran out of Nico's house. I looked at the charm bracelet that was on my wrist. Luke noticed it too and studied it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked me curiously.

"Nico." I replied trying not to say more than I had to.

"Thalia what got into you last night?" he mumbled into my hair.

"Nothing happened." I lied.

"Thalia there's nothing to be evasive about. Will you stop being so difficult and accept help for once?" Luke asked me.

I pulled away from him and sat with my arms crossed and back to him. When did he ever care, he always seemed to be happy enough to parade 'Barbie' around.

"Just go away Luke." I shook my head.

Luke sighed and I felt the weight life off the bed, "Fine but if you want to talk you know where to find me."

I watched him walk out of my room and I just sat there staring at the wall numbly. There was a small knock at the door, I looked up to find Annabeth standing there.

"What the heck were you thinking last night?" she asked.

"Look its over and done with it doesn't matter." I muttered and hugged my Pillow Pet. It happened to be a moose that happened to have the name Bacon, I know it makes no sense but I named it what I wanted to name it.

"Thalia you were a mess last night."

"So I'm guessing you were the one who called Luke last night then?" I asked her flatly.

"Well I knew you'd listen to him." She said. She sounded pissed, and honestly I hated it when Annabeth was mad at me.

"Look I don't think I would have listened to anyone last night, I was completely out of my mind drunk." I laughed bitter sweetly.

"Thals is this over the whole Nico liking you thing?" she asked me as she crossed my room to my bed.

"Yeah." I admitted quietly.

"Thalia what happened last night?" she asked me.

"Well after the movie we went back to his house and things got a little close and we kissed. I kissed him back knowing fully that I like Luke and then I ran out. That's when I drug you to that party and got completely drunk out of my mind. The next thing I know is Luke's dragging me to my car. Then when we got back here I threw up and we kissed and I'm just an emotional wreck." Oh my god I sounded like some form of emotional cheerleader.

"Whoa." Was all Annabeth said. She looked at me sympathetically and then sat next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I sat there and continued to hug Bacon the moose. As childish as it sounds it actually helped a bit. Annabeth was used to this kind of thing.

She was in the middle of a friendzone. Percy was dating Rachel but stringing Annabeth along the whole way. Usually I was the one comforting her.

"Knock, knock?"

I stopped staring blankly at the wall and looked up to see who it was. Nico stood there with his crooked apologetic grin. Annabeth looked at me and then got off the bed.

Nico walked in and looked at me, "I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

I looked up at him and grimaced slightly, "I don't know how much I'll be talking."

"Annabeth told me about your little misadventure at Rachel's last night." Nico smiled slightly.

He sat down on my bed and looked at me. He frowned slightly, "Thals you should smile more often you're prettier when you do."

I looked up at him and smiled. He cracked a smile and pulled me onto his lap, "There we go. She's back."

I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and he held me close. There was a moment that I took in the smell of his cologne. That's literally how I spent the rest of my day. Sitting there while he held me and hummed my favorite song to me.

* * *

After a while Nico looked at clock, "Thals it's getting late."

"Nico will you stay?" I asked.

"My mom will freak out if I didn't come home. She was bummed that you left last night. She was worried about you." He whispered.

I looked up at him and the way the moonlight was hitting him gave him a slight shadow. My breath hitched and I buried my face in his shirt.

"Thalia I have to go." He whispered, "I wish I could stay, but my mom. She'll freak."

I nodded, "Go, I'll call you in the morning."

"Thank God, I thought something had happened to you last night when I didn't hear anything from you." He whispered.

With that he kissed me lightly on the forehead and left. I heard him walk up the stairs and before I knew it I found myself running up the stairs after him. I burst out the door past my mom who was just walking up the steps and to his car. Nico turned around and smiled at me, "Thals you'll see me tomorrow."

I threw my arms around him and looked up at him. God I was the worst person for doing this. I smashed my lips to his and waited for Nico to push me away. Instead of doing so he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. Then he pulled away.

"Thalia I think you need to get your emotions under control. Talk to me when you do." He wouldn't even look at me.

He left me standing there on the curb as he drove away. The thing was I felt numb and there was nothing that could give me the feeling that I got with Nico. I don't even think that Luke could give me that. I watched as his black Jeep pulled around the corner.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my room, the rain was pouring and I knew there was no way that I was staying at home today. Absentmindedly I picked up my phone and called whoever my autopilot fingers dialed. It rang a few times and went to voicemail.

_"Hey you reached Nico's cellular phone, please leave me a detailed message and I will try to reach you again when I can. Don't forget to leave the message after the beep…here's your cue."_

I hung up and didn't bother to leave a message. He was probably avoiding me right now. I know he always has his cell phone on him most of the time. So I called the next person on my list.

"Thals?" his voice was still groggy.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey, what's up?"

I know this was wrong but I know I wanted to hang out with him while Kelly was away on vacation in Aruba, "Do you want to hang out today?"

There was a sigh and then he spoke, "Sure, I'll be at your place in forty-five."

Once Luke got to my house my mom was already gone. Luke was standing in the middle of the living room when I walked up the stairs.

"Hey Thals." Luke smiled.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to do." I shrugged.

"You're going to regret saying that." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Sure I am. It's not like you plan on going to a museum."

"Now that you said that we just might."

We went out to his car and he set a super secret location that he wouldn't tell me. We pulled into the aquarium parking lot and he grinned.

"I think you're spending too much time with Percy." I giggled.

"Come on you know that aquariums are fun." He said matter of factly.

We walked into the aquarium and he paid because he insisted. I just rolled my eyes and we walked around the main floor of the aquarium. I got to see my favorite turtle; he had been in a boat accident and was missing a flipper.

"So what's up today in Thalia's world?" Luke asked. Ever since we were little he had always insisted that I was always in my own world.

"It's a screwy place lately." I said.

"Ahh, does this have something to do with Nico?" he asked.

I just ignored him and continued walking. Luke caught up to me and grabbed my hand, "You are not running off on me."

Then his phone rang. He looked at me and grabbed it. I had just enough time to see that it was Kelly. Luke looked at the phone for a moment and then he declined the call. I looked at him funny and he shrugged, "I broke up with her."

"I thought she was the one though?" I asked.

"I really think that I like someone else." He said nonchalantly.

We spent the rest of the day cruising around the aquarium. I hadn't heard a word from Nico and that was starting to worry me. He always calls at least once a day. This was really weird.

* * *

Luke dropped me off at home and walked into the house with me. Thank God my mother wasn't home at the time. We walked down to my room and Luke wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thals do you want me to stay here tonight?" he whispered.

I didn't answer for a minute, "If you want to stay."

Then my phone rang, it was Maria.

"Thalia its Nico, he's in the hospital."

"What?" I asked I was in shock and it was all I could manage to get out at the time.

"He was in a terrible car accident, his chances of making it out alive are slim." She was hysterical.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

Luke looked at me as I hung up the phone, "I have to go."

I ran up the stairs to my car and Luke followed, "Where?"

"The hospital."

With that I was off to the hospital. For all I know Nico might not even make it through the night. Luke could wait for awhile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here's another chapter, it took me awhile to perfect it and not give too much away. Ok so I know there are some of you who are Thaluke fans and some of you who are Thalico fans so there are going to be two endings...I know that sounds a little ambitious for me lol. So you can read both of them out of pure curiosity or pick the one you wanted to read, I'll hopefully have them up tonight and they'll also be labeled so you know which is which. RawR read and review :D**

* * *

I got to the hospital and the next evening they were allowing Nico to have visitors. He looked horrible. I walked in and stood at the door silently. I knew Maria was probably having a déjà vu attack. Two years ago Nico's older sister Bianca died in a car crash. There was a drunken truck driver and they hit her car head on. Bianca was pronounced dead at the scene.

I was holding a little teddy bear and a balloon that I had picked up at the gift shop. Nico was awake and I had no clue how the heck he was. He was covered in gashes and cuts, his head was bandaged, and he had a cast on his left leg.

I walked into the room and held out the small gifts. Nico looked at me and smiled, "Hey."

"What the heck happened?" I asked him.

"I was hit by a drunk driver going 75, he died last night." Nico explained sullenly.

Maria left the room and said that she was going to go get some rest. She kissed Nico's head and hugged me. Nico had gone into surgery last night and I could tell that it had worn off. He patted the open space on the bed next to him and I sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"The doctors said I should be out in time for the gala." He whispered.

I smiled, "Good, I was looking forward to seeing you in a tux."

"Well you'll get to see it." He chuckled.

"Where were you headed last night?" I asked him out of the blue.

"I was headed to see you." He whispered.

"Nico why were you headed to see me?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you after I left like that the night before." He said softly.

"Nico you had every right to do that." I whispered.

"Thalia I have a quote for you, 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' Do you know who said that?"

I looked up at him, "Who said that?"

"Johnny Depp said that. That's one of my favorite quotes, do you want to know why?" he asked.

"Why is it your favorite quote?" I asked him.

"When we were freshmen I was madly in love with Rachel, I helped her cheat on Percy, and then I met you. I didn't know who I really loved, and then I found that quote and realized that you were the one I loved." He whispered.

"Nico….you shouldn't waist your time on me. I'll never return your feelings." I whispered.

Nico chuckled and kissed my head, "I think I've figured it out."

"Then why waste your time loving someone who won't love you?" I asked him.

"Because I know that hopefully one day you'll come around." He whispered, "No I think we need to get some rest."

I fell asleep with my head resting on Nico's shoulder. He held me close and when I woke up there was something I had to do. I know I couldn't hurt Nico anymore. I found a little note pad and a pen and wrote Nico a hasty note.

_"Nico I'll see you at the gala. I need some time to think."_

* * *

When I got home my phone was overflowing with messages from Luke. I called him back and he picked up on the first ring.

"Thals are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Nico's not though." I was holding back tears.

"Thals don't go anywhere, I'll be right there."

I sat there on the cold marble floor of my living room. No one else was home at the time and the only sound was my own tears. Finally the door opened and Luke walked in after closing it.

He scooped me into his arms and carried me to the couch. He rested his forehead on mine and just held me like that.

"Thals what's wrong?" he asked.

Oh God here I go. I was going to spill my guts to Luke, "Luke I'm a horrible person."

He looked at me funny, "And what exactly makes you such a horrible person?"

"Well I know that Nico likes me and I've led him on because I don't like him in the way he likes me. I'm hopelessly in love with someone else. Someone I know will never love me back." I whispered.

"Who is this person?" Luke asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head, "Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Luke asked.

"Because the only person I'm hurting is myself." I whispered blankly.

Luke softly lifted my chin and kissed me. It was the kiss I had been dreaming for since I was twelve. Once I thought about it I don't think this was completely right. I pulled away from Luke and he smiled at me.

"Thals, I love you." He whispered.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I hadn't really talked to Nico or Luke. Nico was home and well I texted him but it wasn't exactly like it used to be. Luke was constantly leaving messages for me on my phone. Annabeth and I had finally decided to go dress shopping and it was literally the night before the gala.

"So what do you think about this one?" Annabeth asked holding up a gorgeous grey dress.

"It suits you. The sea green will match Percy's eyes too." I laughed.

Annabeth and Percy had finally gotten together and Rachel and Nico were beginning to have some form of thing again.

"So what are you planning on wearing?" she asked me.

"I think I want something blue." I shrugged.

"That's so like you." Annabeth rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Nico and Luke always tell me I look good in it so why not wear it?" I shrugged.

We searched around for dresses and finally found what we were looking for. Thank the Lord because it was literally the day before the gala. We got the dresses and went out to the food court to grab a bite to eat. Luke and Percy spotted us from the Chinese place and walked over.

"Well hello there ladies." Percy greeted us in his best Urkel impression.

Annabeth giggled and hugged Percy, "Hi guys."

Luke smiled at me and nodded, "Hey Thalia."

"Hi guys." I smiled.

"Well Thalia and I better get going, we're going to have a lot to do tomorrow." Annabeth smiled and pulled me to the exit.


	6. Chapter 5 Sort Of

The night of the gala I arrived with my mom and Jason. Jason walked off to go join Leo and Piper and Leo's date Marleigh. I found Annabeth and Percy who were standing at a table. My mother was already hitting the bar. Luke and Nico were over by the balcony, they seemed to be talking to each other. I could feel my stomach churn and make it's way up my throat.

"Thals." Annabeth greeted me.

The night was in full swing. The venue was decorated so beautifully. The twinkling lights, the fountains, the garden that you could wander through. All I wanted to do was go hide somewhere in the garden until the gala was over. I wasn't ready to face them let alone at the same time in the same place. Before I knew it they were walking towards us and I froze. They were both wearing ties and vests the same color as my dress.

I ducked out before they got to me but I'm pretty sure they noticed me though. I sat on a bench by one of the fountains in the garden. It was a chilly night so of course I was cold. I shivered there in the garden. Then I heard the sound of muffled footsteps.

"Thals…."

* * *

**Ok this is where it'll get a little confusing. There are two endings and you are at the liberty to choose which ending you want. Read both if you want. One of them is a Thaluke ending and the other is a Thalico ending. Enjoy tell me what you thought of the story. RawR :D**


	7. Thaluke Ending

**Thaluke**

"Thals…." I turned to find Luke walking to me.

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly.

"What was up with the whole ducking out thinking that we wouldn't notice?" he asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Luke held out hid hand, "Can I have this dance?"

I smiled and shook my head, "What about Nico?"

"He's in there with Rachel." Luke smiled.

I took his hand and realized that there was no music to dance to, "Luke there's music."

He held me close and started singing Yellow by Coldplay. That was one of our favorite songs and we declared that it would be our song. We danced to that song over and over. Finally Luke stopped signing and he kissed me. This was the kiss I had been dreaming of since I was twelve.

After the gala things began to settle in. Nico and I were still best friends, Annabeth and Percy are finally together, Luke and I are finally dating, and everything was ok.

Luke and I were sitting in his backyard, his mom kept a swing under one of the trees they had in the yard. Luke was pushing me on the swing and the sun was setting. The fireflies were starting to come out and I must admit it was extremely beautiful.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go to Long Island with my mom and I." Luke said.

"Sure my mom won't care." I shrugged.

Luke chuckled and stopped the swing, "You know I think she'll notice if you're gone for two weeks."

I jumped off the swing, "Nah I don't think she will."

"Wouldn't she care if you were going to Long Island with your boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Nope she wouldn't."

Luke chuckled and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I squirmed out of his grip and ran a few steps away, "You have to catch me first!"

We spent the rest of that night playing chase. Finally he caught me when I was exhausted. He softly tackled me to the grass and smiled down at me, "Caught you."

I was breathing like I had run a whole marathon in six minutes, "Yeah I think you did."

He smiled and kissed me, "I'm not letting you go."

"We'll see about that." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not." He whispered before kissing me again.

"I think I want to catch some fireflies." I said decisively.

"Well then let's go get a couple jars and we can catch some fireflies." Luke whispered.

We spent that whole night catching fireflies, making out under the tree, and canoodling while we stargazed.

"I love you Thals." He whispered.

"I love you too Luke." I smiled at him.

No more indecisiveness and what not. The choice should have been clear at the beginning. Nothing against Nico. I've always loved Luke and that was something that I should have known at the beginning.


	8. Thalico Ending

**Thalico**

"Thals…." I turned to find Nico walking to me.

"Hey." I greeted him sheepishly.

"What are you doing alone out here?" he asked as he draped his jacket over my shoulders.

"I panicked." I admitted.

Nico chuckled, "Come on let's take a walk there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What about Luke?" I asked.

"He and Kelly made up." Nico shrugged. Somehow I knew that was coming so it didn't hurt.

Nico and I stopped on a bridge that was built over a pond; there were a few ducks and swans swimming in the pond. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. This was the kiss I had been dreaming of since I was little. This was that one fairytale kiss that every girl dreamed of.

After the gala things were how they should be. I was with Nico, Luke and I were still best friends, Percy and Annabeth were finally together. Things weren't confusing. Maybe Johnny Depp was right. When you love two people at the same time you should choose the second. You honestly wouldn't have fallen for the second if you loved the first so much.

Nico smiled at me, "You look good in my shirt."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clothes I was wearing. I had stolen one of his Green Day shirts and a pair of his boxers. I sat on his lap and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and then he started tickling me.

"TICKLE MONSTER!" he exclaimed.

We spent our night running around his house. I was avoiding being tickled and he was trying to capture me. Finally we were both exhausted and we gave up. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"I love you Thals." He whispered.

"I love you too Nico."

"Do you want some pizza?" Nico asked.

"Does Paulie's deliver?" I asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"They do for their favorite customer." Nico grinned.

Yeah that's how Nico and I spend most of our nights. Goofing around and eating pizza. He was a good boyfriend and I'm glad I chose him in the end. Nico and I were probably one of the best matches that God could have made…..sorry Aphrodite….


End file.
